A wolf's pride and blood
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: A new student comes to Ichigo's school with a secret.After one attack from the alliens the girls find out that she is a Mew Mew,but she tryes to kill Mark,but why?And Renee is protective for her and who is the second girl, what are the two hiding from the
1. I never knew you, but I miss you…

A/N: I come up with the story when I listened to some of the show's songs and by the way I haven't write one story with Anime as a theme in ages, so here it is. I hope you like it…

I. I never knew you, but I miss you…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny autumn day. The leaves turned golden, red, orange and brown, falling down from the trees. A lonely girl walked along under them, on her way home. She wore a black school uniform, her schools beg in her pale hands. A soft breeze come up and played with her long greenish-purple hair. The girl was deep in her thoughts and the world stopped to exist for her.

'_Why am I still alive…It is not fair.' 'Others have they family with who they are happy, but me…I only have my father left. I know that he cares for me and I'm the most precious thing in the world for him, but it still hurts….'_ One delicate hand reached up to her neck and touched a cross shaped medallion. Suddenly steps could be heard behind her.

"Mizuki! Hey Mizuki, wait a sec!" yelled a famel voice and the other stopped. Golden eyes looked in to hazel ones.

"What is it Haruki?" asked the green-purple head the other one. Haruki had middle length blondish-brown hair witch was tied in many little braids on the end. She was only half as tall as Mizuki and you could say that she was her counterpart. Mizuki was a loner and was often depressed or sad, she didn't show much emotions so it was for most people strange that a girl like her is friends with the every time happy Haruki who loves to fool around.

"I only wanted to speak with you. Your were so sad again and I was worried." Her tone was soft and the other one turned her golden eyes to the ground.

"It is nothing really…" and with that she begun continuing her way thought the park.

"You are a bad liar…you know that you can tell me everything." Haruki said grabbing her friend's wrist, pulling her down beside her on the bench. Mi stared a bit confused at her, but then a rear smile crossed the soft lips. She was much like her mom and because of that she couldn't be mad at her friend. Mrs. Benjamin was that type of person who couldn't stand seeing others sad and Mi respected her for that.

"I caught my father crying again in his room and holding a photo about my mom…" was the soft answer.

"Oh,…again…" the other didn't response and Haru felt sad for her best friend. Her mom was killed two days after she was born and that was not easy for her to handle. She knew about the nightmares she has every night, hearing the fight her mothers heavy breathing because of her injuries, her father pleading to leave her alone a cold laughter, her mother screaming in pain as the sword went through her heart and then silence…Mi gave herself the fault for her mom's death in the first place and was angry at the Mew Mew for not being there when one of them needed them. Only Haru's mom come, but it was already too late.

"I hate to see my father in pain…only because of me…" her voice cracked as warm tears fell down on the almost white checks.

"It was not your fault Mi, and if you continue with that your father will become even sadder if he looses you." Said Haru as she hugged her friend. Sometimes was the worry in her heart stronger than the happiness, the worry that Mi would try to kill herself…

"I have decided…" come a whispering voice from the crying girl.

"What did you decide?" Haru felt confused but also curious at the same time.

The other girl smiled a bit again, Haru's biggest weakness was her curiosity, so she told her that she wants to save her mom from being killed. The blond-brown head only stared confused at her as she stood up.

"But how?"

"I'm going back home. My mom worked on a five projects in her labor and she created a time machine. We will see us, don't tell anyone…" and with that she begun running, leaving her friend alone. _'You are risking your own birth only to save her…' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki stopped her running as she was already inside the forest. She was not far away from the bridge that leads to the territory of the temple where she lived. The old building and the forest part with the lake were surrounded with a gigantic stone wall, it belonged to her great-great-grandmother. The old lady was probably by the shrine praying for the death souls and her father by the lake. She reached the house and was relieved that Haruki's parents were shopping. Mizuki got changed in a red top and a long black skirt. After packing everything she needed in a bag the young mew hurried down the stair in the basement and activated the time machine.

"Daddy, granny, I'm sorry that I leave you now. I love you both, but I want to protect mom even…even if it means to never be born…" and with that Mizuki disappeared in the light blue portal, leaving her present behind her and heading for her mothers past.

_To be continued…._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: this was the first chapter and now you can try to guess who Mizuki's parents are. By the way Mizuki means in Japanese: _'beautiful moon'_ and Haruki means: _"spring child" or "sunny child"…_


	2. A new studenta new Mew?

A/N: ok, let me get this clear. I will use the English names, well except in Ichigo's case, but I will use they original ages. And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, well except Mizuki, Haruki and the other 5 children and the 3 new alien boys…

II. A new student/a new Mew?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat down by her desk sighing tiredly. She slept in again and was running like crazy to not be late, but to her luck was the teacher not in the class yet. As the door opened again every head looked in the door's direction as the teacher come in smiling. That meant no god, then the class knew that if Mr. Tomekawa was smiling it meant a test, but they were all stunned as he gestured to the door and a young girl around they age stepped inside.

To say that every male in the room, -well except Mark who shivered from the cold eyes witch seemed to look in his soul,- become heart eyes and begun to point at the seat beside them. The new arrival only walked past them and took the seat beside Ichigo.

The day went quick away and school ended. The young redhead was almost out of class as Mr. Tomekawa stopped her.

"Ichigo, I want you to show Mizuki a bit from the city."

"Hai, sensei." She said and looked over to the girl with the cold golden eyes, she shivered becouse of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she showed her five things Mizuki went home and the young mew hurried to the Café where a frustrated blond was already waiting for her. Elliot looked at the verge of exploding and that Ichigo slammed the door directly in his face didn't help too much to lift his mode. So there he was sitting on a chair with one apologizing Ichigo in front of him and Bridget who tried to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Corina uninterested.

"We got a new girl in school and I was told to show her around, but she creeps me out." Said the redhead shivering.

"How come?"

"Well, 1. She didn't smile all day, to be correct she didn't show any emotions, 2. She didn't spoke to anyone and 3. If she looks at you wit those cold yellow like eyes it is like she can see right inside your soul…"

"Ichigo."

"Uhm…yes Kikki?"

"Did that girl have beside the golden eyes weary pale skin and violet hair with dark green ends?" asked the young blond and everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Uhm…yes, but how did you know?"

"Well, she sitting there in the corner and is speaking with Renee and both seem to have fun." She said pointing to one of the tables in the corner. Everyone stared to where she was pointing and they jaws dropped as they saw the ice-queen smile and laugh happily with a person she only met ten minutes ago.

"It seems that Renee has found a new friend." Said a charming voice from behind them and everyone jumped in shock.

"Wesley, stop doing that!" growled Elliot at his friend.

"Oh, sorry as I already said Renee has a new friend and she asked me to let her get tomorrow of to hang around with her."

"How come that both seems so different now, I mean we only know Renee, but she was never that friendly with us, well except for Kikki who she helps most of the time in battle…" said Corina and the others only stared at her. It was like as if the blue haired girl would have envy written all over her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun begun setting the two new friends went home.

"Then I will see you tomorrow at eight. Night Mi, I will pick you up in the morning…" said the tall girl as she left to go home in her apartment.

"Night, Renee" said Mizuki as se stepped inside her dark apartment.

She went up the stairs where her bedroom was and walked up to the big window, looking down at the young woman who begun to slowly walk away. The moon light shone through the gigantic window, surrounding Mizuki with silver light. A sad smile crossed the soft lips as a soft whisper left them. "You were right dad; she was really the most beautiful woman in the World…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next day were the two girls taking a walk alongside a river laughing at each others jokes. Unknown to them, they were watched…

"Could someone please be so kind and explain me why we are watching them?" asked the green haired girl, looking at her friends.

"I would also like to do something else."

"Stop whining, we will only go if I know what this girl has that I don't have to get that well along with Renee." Said Corina, as she glared at Mizuki." I should be the only one to stand that close to Renee." She said burning for rage as her idol grabbed the other ones hand pulling her to the lake, the others only sweatdropped.

"She is a bit obsessive with that…" whispered Ichigo to her friends, who nodded in agreement, but then they heard one explosion. As they looked in the direction were both girls on the ground and the tree aliens Dren, Sardon and Tart levitated a bow the river with an Anima Kimera behind them.

"Well, lookie our little wolf with a little friend." Said Dren mockingly as he looked at the two famel. The only problem was he was playing a stare mach with a certain purple haired famel so he missed the little light of happiness flicker up in the other girl's eyes, but Sardon saw it before it dimmed again. Two days ago he felt a strange power enter this world and something was definitely not right about the unknown girl.

"Dren stop playing with the wolf and let Mikun attack." Said the youngest of the trio, pointing at the elephant like creature behind them.

"Not so fast you three." Yelled Ichigo as she and her friends stood there in they Mew Mew forms.

"Looks like everyone is here so we…."

"Not so fast." Interpreted the new girl, ignoring Renee's words to run away, as every gaze turned to her.

"And who might you be?" asked Sardon. It was strange, but those eyes were not that of a normal human, then no human has eyes that only show emptiness.

The man felt a cold shiver run down his spine as those eyes locked with his. Then the girl took out a little golden medallion and kissed it. A silvery light surrounded her body and as it dimmed everyone could only gasp in shock.

Mizuki was dressed in a violet-black ninja like dress with a red-silver dragon on the front and the back. Her hair was half in a Chinese stile braid the other half hung down. Besides the clothing her eyes become catlike and she had claws, pointy teeth, black wolf ears and tail, but she also had two black crow wings on her back.

She didn't say a word she only charged at the Anima Kimera, as she reached in she landed with a back flip again only a five steps away from Renee.

"What was…", but Tart was interpreted by a laud scream coming from behind them. As they all turned around they saw the creature die in front of them.

"She…didn't even touch it…, but then how…" Dren was confused and in a way also afraid.

"She combinaited the strength of two animals, but there was also something that was something that humans can't do…" said Sardon, feeling nervous.

"Mi…how did you….?" Renee felt confused. Wesley only spoke about five mews, but then how could Mizuki also be one.

"I don't exist in this world, not yet. I1m here on a weary important mission, but I can't tell you more." With that she turned to the wolf beside her. "Sorry that I didn't told you that I know your secret, but if was fun, to act like a normal human for a while. We will see us later." And with that she went away leaving everyone confused behind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I already wasted to much time, I will kill that boy before He awakens in him and if the other three mews try to stop me, well…then it is they problem. Traitors, speak about friendship like they knew what it meant. Dad was so different in his youth, what did he even see in Sakura's and Yukio's mother. A bigmouthed, lovesick stupid pink cat…' _

The sun already begun to set as she stopped on one of the roofs near her apartment. Her gold eyes looked at the red and orange sky. She closed her eyes as one amused smile appeared on her lips. "What do you want?" she asked the person standing in the shadows…

_To be continued…_


	3. Revealing the dark secretpart I

III. Revealing the dark secret… part I.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki begun to get annoyed.

"I asked you what do you want…" she hissed at the person, who finally stepped out from his hiding place.

"I'm only here for some answerers."

"I only allow you three questions so choose carefully…" she growled and the man sighed smiling.

"Weary well, my first question is to 'Tell me if you are half human and half one alien like me?'"

She didn't face him, but he knew that she was smiling. "Yes, you guessed right. My mother is human and my father is one alien."

"My second question is 'How did you come to our time?'"

"My mother invited once a time machine, I used it to come here. It is now time for your last question." She said knowing fully that he will ask about her mission, but the words he said startled her.

"Dren is your father, am I right?" he had his answer as she turned to him with wide, shocked eyes.

"But…but how did you…"

"You have his eyes…" was the soft answer and he teleported away, leaving a still shocked girl behind.

After she pulled herself together, the young mew went home. She didn't know that a man with long black hair was watching her every movement. _'She will soon be finally mine and this time will no one stop me from getting her…'_and with that the shadow disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her apartment Mizuki turned back and looked in the mirror. She didn't want to activate her GXZ-watch to hide her catlike eyes, pointy teeth and the ears. They showed clearly that she was not human, but that didn't mater. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed. Her gaze turned to a photo on her nightstand. She took it gently in her pale hands and smiled sadly at it. It was the only picture of the three of them. It was taken four minutes after she was born. Her mother sat in the white hospital bed with a soft smile on her lips, holding her in her arms while leaning on her husband's chest, who had his arms around his family and was grinning. A little tear feel on the frame and even more followed. She tried to be strong, but it was to hard. Soft crying filled the silence of the dark apartment...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next day were all five girls in the Chafee and looking impatient at a slightly frightened Elliot. The poor guy tried to not look scared, but by the death glares he received, it was to hard to act macho like. The three aliens sat by the bar and looked at the blond with sympathy.

"Sardon, could you please tell us, why the heck we are here!" asked Tart annoyed from the whole situation. Sardon dragged him and Dren to the place where the mews work, but he didn't gave them any explaining.

"I will tell you when the time comes." The younger only sighed. His gaze turned to Dren and he was surprised to find his friend staring at the violet haired wolf instead of the pink haired cat. He acted that strange after they met that girl. Now that he remembered, there was something familiar on her.

Everyone's thoughts were broken when Wesley come out of the basement. Every gaze turned to the longhaired man.

"Well, I could finally find out something interesting about Mizuki." He said, but he was startled as to everyone's shock Renee grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you find out, tell me…" she growled in a wolf like manner. Now the man knew that it was a god idea to have closed for today, there would be a five shocked costumers in here if they would be open.

"Well, it seems that she is also a mew."

"But, how can that be?" asked Bridget confused.

"She is a mew, but she is different then it seems that she inhaled one of her animal genes from her mother. She as the genes of a wolf and a crow in her, but also one DNS witch I could not identify at first, but then I got unexpected help." He said as the young woman let him go and begun to go to the door.

"Renee, where are you going?" asked Corina confused at the others strange behavior. Everyone shivered as she turned around glaring at them.

"I will look for Mi…" she said.

"We don't know where to look for her." Said Bridget, hoping to calm the other girl.

"I know how to find her…" she said.

"But how…"

"A wolf mother knows where to find her lost pup." Said a familiar voice and everyone turned to the basements door. The girls gasped in shock, Eliot was checking if he had fiver or was hallucinating and the three aliens almost fell from they seats. Then in the door stood no one other then Wesley, only a bit older with a girl on his side in her mew mew clothing.

"What…what is the meaning of this?" asked Ichigo confused.

"I will explain you, but for that you must sit down." And with that they all sat down on the ground. "You all know me, I'm Wesley's self from the future and this little girl on my side is Haruki, she is one of the new mews in our time. We come here to bring Mizuki back in our time and that before she completes her own set mission." He said.

"And what is her mission?" asked Kikki, sitting beside Renee as she continued to look at Haruki. The girl noticed the blonds staring and blushed a bit, her monkey tail curling up beside her.

"She wants to save her mother." Said future Wesley.

"And that is bad why?"

"Mi's mom was killed two days after she was born. Mi blames herself for her death, because she protected her. She come to this time to kill the person who did that before he awakens. In other words she is here to kill Mark in order to save her." Said Haru, pointing at Renee.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"But Mark is only human." The two travelers shook they head.

"That girl is Renee's childe?" asked a confused and dazzled Corina. She met her idol's daughter and didn't notice it.

"In our time we now him under the names Mark, Blue Knight, but he doesen1t know about that and he also doesn't know about his other part which you know under the name, Deep Blue…." Now that got everyone pale and gapping.

"No…that, that can't be…"

"It is my entire fault…" said the older man as he buried his face in his hands.

"No one could have known that this would happen…" said Haru.

"Are you talking about Mizuki1s second animal gene?"

"Yes, as Renee got pregnant I was working on a new project, I asked her let me inject her unborn childe with a second gene…"

"…that of a crow…"

"Yes, the two animal genes, combined with her human and alien genes created a great power in her witch Deep Blue wanted to posses, but Renee hid her childe and fought against him. He draw his sword through her heart and killed her. Mi was only two day's old, but she heard everything that happened and after she got two she begun to have nightmares. She lives every second of that horrible day through every night… she hates the other mews and they children expect for Haru and her mother."

"That is horrible."

"Well, that explains the emptiness in her eyes, she tries to lock every emotion away." Said Sardon, then he looked at the two visitors. "I think there is one thing that you need to tell about her." He said and everyone stared confused at him.

"You spoke with her…" the other nodded.

"What is this about?" asked Dren frustrated.

"He means that we should also mention that Mizuki is also your daughter…"

_To be continued... _


	4. Revealing the dark secret part II

A/N: so guys, this is the last chapter of my fic. Finally, but even after that I still need to work with 9 other stories and that in the time when I must learn like crazy… Thanks for everyone who read it; I hope you liked the story.

IV. A wolf's pride and blood…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in a stage of shock and disbelief. Renee and Dren will have a childe? This was to much to them. The purple haired woman blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked at the ground, Ichigo was stuck between fainting and shock, Bridget already fainted and past Wesley tried to get her to wake, Kikki was jumping around happily, Elliot spit his drink out and tried to breath again, Sardon only smiled, but that turned to concern as he tried to calm a hysteric blue haired girl. Tart leaned over grinning to a paralyzed in the space staring Dren and waved his hand in front of him. No reaction. As the young alien put a hand on his shoulder, the other fainted.

"Now that is great…" ha said sighing as he noticed the other girl from the future stand up, her eyes filled with worry and anger.

"Enough, we must find Mizuki." She said and after everyone got normal again they begun searching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away in the park was Mark walking around. He had a great day and he wanted to meet Ichigo here. He stood under a big tree as he heard a noise from behind him, it was strange then in sounded like the growl of a wolf. The black haired boy turned around smiling, but instead of Ichigo he saw the new girl behind him.

"Oh, hy Mizuki. Can I help you…" he asked, a strange fear begun to rise in him as he looked in those emotionless golden eyes, but this time he saw one emotion flash up in the golden irises…burning hatred….

"Yes, you can help me…" her tone was cold, it made his stomach tighten.

The boy watched her pushing a button on her watch, only to gasp in shock. In a moment become her eyes cat like, she had claw like fingernails, sharp teeth and pointed ears.

"What…what are you…?" he asked frightened as he backed against the tree. She didn't answer him as a sword appeared in her hand. Mark backed further away as he accidentally tripped and hit his head. Mizuki only stared down at the unconscious body in front of her, holding her sword over her head. She was about to strike as the she felt five familiar presences. She turned around to glare at the other future mews.

"Mizuki, please don't do that." Pleaded a green haired girl.

"Shut up Saeko…" she hissed and was ready to strike.

"We will not let you do that." Said Tori, as she prepared her weapon to attack. Her father told her and her brother to be careful then Mi might be half alien like them, but she is still different from any of them.

Mizuki turned to them to attack as the past mews and aliens come. Everyone stopped death in they tracks as they saw the other children. You could tell by looking at them who they belonged and it was interesting to know that Corina and Sardon will get together and have twins, Bridget will get together with Wesley, Kikki and Tart was already obvious, but it was shocking that Ichigo will end up with Elliot and they will also have twins. Now in that family must be many little wars every day…

"Mizuki stop your plan, it will not bring your mother back" said future Wesley trying to appeal on the girls heart.

"Leave me alone…" she hissed as a silvery light surrounded her and in her place stood a black wolf which growled at them, then it begun to run away.

"How did she…"

"It is one of the side effects of your animal genes, you can turn in this practical animal." The past mews sweatdropped, then Ichigo run up to Mark, who was still out could.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Sakura, who could be Ichigo's twin if she didn't had a blond pony.

One member of the group a tall boy with dark blue hair looked down at his watch.

"Darn it…" the boy growled and every gaze turned to him.

"What is wrong Taro?" asked Tori her twin brother as she stepped to him.

"He is in this time period and is after her…" he said and everyone from the future gasped.

"Who is after who?" asked Ichigo.

"Deep Blue is here and he is after Mizuki…"

"He will leave her alone…" they heard Renee and Dren growl in union, the others only stared at them confused. The future children were also a bit startled, Mi really looked much like her mom.

"Renee, could you try to use your wolf instincts to find her?" asked Haru.

"I will try." Said the other one and closed her eyes. A light begun to surround her and as it dimmed they saw that she turned in to a beautiful silver wolf.

"Let us follow her and hope that we are not to late…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A five kilometers out side the city sat a young girl on the cliffs, hugging her legs to her chest.

"A young lady like you should not be so alone here." Said a mocking voice and Mizuki gasped. She remembered this voice…a low growl escaped her lips and she turned herself in her mew form, preparing to fight as she turned around to face Deep Blue.

"Shut up you bastard…" she hissed and attacked.

The others were only a five meters away as they heard a scream. As they reached the scene they saw Mizuki kneeling on the ground holding her bleeding right arm. In front of her stood a tall man with pale skin and long black hair, in his right hand was a bloody sword.

"Leave her alone Deep Blue!" yelled Haru jumping up to only land a five meters away from the warrior, her weapon in her hands. The man turned to her with his cold blue eyes and begun laughing.

"A little half breed wants to stop me?" he laughed again as he let the girl with a flick of his hand be thrown against a tree.

"Haruki!" Mizuki yelled as the body of her best friend hit the tree. She glared up at the man who only caused pain where he ewer went.

"I will ask you a last time childe; join me or visit you mother…"

"I will never join a bastard…" she hissed.

"Be that way…" said the man as he attacked her.

Mizuki closed her eyes, she heard the others scream. She was prepared to feel one immense pain before Death comes to her to take her to the Land of Death, but the pain never come… she opened her eyes only to gasp in shock at the sight she saw. Her father was standing in front of her, holding Deep Blue's sword with his twin swords.

"What the…"

"You once took someone away from me who I cared for…I will not let you do the same with my daughter…"

"You are a fool to believe that you can stop me."

"Dren, what are you doing here?" asked future Wesley confused, the other turned to him.

"Lets just say, the children are really bad in creating one alibi." He said as the other adults appeared and the children blushed. It was a bad idea to don't make up to where they go, so that everyone would say the same.

"Wesley, go with everyone to a safer place, we will handle that." Said elder Ichigo. The brown haired man nodded and begun to lead the others away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after a five minutes as he noticed that Mizuki was no where to be seen.

'_She could not be…'_, he didn't notice that she left. He and the others run back only to see they friends laying on the ground. Deep Blue hovered over Dren's boy, his sword raised over his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greet your wife from me…" he said, but then he let his sword fall to the ground and held his shoulder. As he looked at his hand he saw blood.

Everyone turned around to see the injured girl still holding her aching arm in witch she gripped her sword. Her eyes were hid by her hair.

"So, you come back to day?" asked the warrior, his face a mixture of pain and burning anger as he took his sword from the ground. He made five steps, but then stopped as a purplish-blue aura begun to surround her.

"Leave…my…family…ALONE!" she yelled as he looked up to him, her eyes glowing blue and then every one got shocked, then behind her stood the figure of her mother.

"Wesley, what is happening here?" asked Elliot his friend shocked.

"People once believed that when someone dies the crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes the crow can bring the soul back to put things right..." said elder Wesley and everyone stared wide eyed first at him then on the fighting scene.

"No, it can't be…" hissed Deep Blue as he tried to defend himself from the girl. She was much stronger and he needed to return to the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he managed to escape, Mizuki turned smiling to her mother, who returned it with a warm motherly smile. It was a bit later that everyone got up only to be escorted away so that Dren has finally some private time with his wife after many years.

After everyone left Dren walked up to Renee, looking at the ground.

"_You raised her wonderfully…"_

"She misses you and…I miss you to…" he said still staring at the ground, but he looked up as he felt her touching his check.

"_I miss you two also every day, but I'm with you in your heart…" _she whispered and kissed him on the lips as she vanished, leaving a sparkling glow behind herself.

"I love you to…" he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the same evening after everyone left stood Renee alone on the balcony of her apartment. The night air was a bit chilly, but she wanted to gaze up the stars. Kikki was sound asleep in her new room. Renee decided to ask her to live with her.

"You will only get cold if you stay out here." Said a voice from behind her, witch made her heart jump.

"Wolf's can take the cold." She said, but was startled as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"You are only partly a wolf, so you can still get cold.

"It is nice to have someone who tells me that." She said smiling as she turned around and kissed Dren full on the lips. The couple stayed like that, enjoying each others warm embrace. No one of them noticed the two shadowy figures sitting on the roof, looking at them.

"I miss her even more, but it is a wonderful feeling to see them happy." The other figure took the others hand.

"Yes, we were happy and we still are. Your mom is watching us and will be there if we need her" said a soft male voice. The other nodded and stood up. "Come now Mi, let's go home…" and with that the two shadows disappeared in the time portal, leaving the two new found lovers gazing together up the stars smiling…

Ovary

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the fic is now over and for the ones who want to know, Saeko means "sea", Tori "bird", Sakura "cherry blossom" and Taro "first born son" in Japanese and the name of Sakura's twin brother is Yukio and that means "God will nourish" or "gets what he wants". I will try to put up they profiles in my bio, but I only managed to get the first generation of my own XS characters up. I hope you liked my story…


End file.
